Modern household appliances are packaged with a host of additions and options, bowing to consumer demand. For example, a common addition to a refrigerator is a water dispenser. Indeed, most newly-constructed homes feature a plumbed water line extending into the cavity where a refrigerator is to be placed. The convenience of chilled on-demand water available at a refrigerator dispenser is important to consumers.
In addition to chilled water in refrigerators, there has more recently developed a demand for filtered water available through the refrigerator water dispenser. Water from the plumbed water line may be passed through a water filter before being dispensed at the water dispenser. This filtering process removes contaminants from the water and results in a better flavor. However, water filters have a limited lifespan, and therefore need to be replaced periodically.
A number of various removable water filters have been developed. One type of removable water filter is the in-line water filter. Another type of removable water filter is the turn-in water filter which must be turned as it is inserted into the filter cavity to engage the input and output ports. A third type of removable water filter is the push-in water filter, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,773.
It is common to use the twist-in water filter for refrigerators, as they are easy to remove and provide leak resistance. However, these twist-in water filters often require a significant amount of force to twist and remove, making the replacement of water filters an uncomfortable and undesirable task as users are often concerned about applying sufficient force to remove the water filter for fear of damaging it.
Each of these existing water filters also has the problem of requiring additional space to insert or remove the water filter. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,435 directed towards a hinge-down water filter, the filter must be mounted on the ceiling of the refrigerated compartment in order to allow space for the filter to hinge downwardly and the cover to open.
These water filters also often require the steps of opening the water filter cover, removing and replacing the water filter, and then closing the cover. Various covers may require either push-buttons, hinged clasps, screws, or other fasteners.
Other appliances may also require the use of removable cartridges for filtering, replacing liquids, or storage of additives. Removable cartridges for these appliances are often likewise difficult or time consuming to remove and replace, and therefore consumers would be well served with an easy to replace, removable, disposable, and inexpensive cartridge.
It is also known that removable cartridges for various appliances can serve valuable needs. For example, a soap dispensing cartridge may be incorporated into a dish or clothes washer to provide a predetermined amount of soap to a wash cycle. Alternately, a filter may be provided in a dishwasher to provide a rinse cycle of filtered water to prevent water spots on dishes and glassware. A number of other uses for a removable cartridge will be known to those having skill in the art. Therefore, it is preferable to have an improved removable cartridge for such appliances.
When an appliance company manufactures several types of appliances, it is also important to have a uniform cartridge for purposes of economy of manufacturing. It is less expensive and complex for a single cartridge design to serve in multiple situations than designing unique cartridges for every appliance. Therefore, it is further preferable to have an individual cartridge which may be used in a variety of environments without significant alteration of the cartridge.
There is therefore a need in the art for an easily removable refrigerator water filter which may be quickly removed and replaced.
There is further a need in the art for a water filter which requires a minimal amount of space within the refrigerated cabinet to remove and replace the water filter.
There is further a need in the art for a water filter cover assembly which aids in the removal and replacement of the cover to avoid additional steps.
There is further a need in the art for a universal replaceable cartridge design which may be adapted for use in many appliances.
There is further a need in the art for a single cartridge design which may be adapted or sized for a variety of purposes.
There is further a need in the art for a proprietary and unique cartridge design which can service multiple consumer needs.
These problems and others which are readily apparent from the following description are sought to be overcome in the present invention.